Can You Fix The Heart You Broke?
by surprisinglyawkwarddog
Summary: Stiles decided to confess his love to his best friend Derek of ten years. The worst he thought was that Derek would sever their friendship, but instead Derek beats him up calling him a Fag shattering Stiles heart. Years past, and soon Derek begins to realize his feeling for Stiles, but will he able to fix the heart he broke or will he lose him to someone who has his eyes on Stiles?


The halls were loud with the hooting and hollering of the senior class that had just finished their last class of their entire High School career, among those kids was a skinny, pale-skinned boy with unruly brown hair who was cheering along with his friends. Beside him was a boy with a crooked jaw, and silky,curly brown hair. A large grin spreading across his face making it seem it was split in two. Beside the pale boy was what both genders would consider an Adonis. His broad work-out shoulders were buried in a black leather jacket, sparkling emerald eyes with tints of blue stared at his best friends, the only friends that he ever trusted as they laughed. A smile gracing his lips showing the two little bunny teeth.

"We're done bitches!" The unruly brown haired boy yelled as he pumped his fists in the air before he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his best friends who merely laughed as shook their heads.

"Stiles, Derek, Scott!" A shrill voice yelled. All three boys turned to look at a beautiful strawberry blonde haired girl with emerald eyes looking at them with a smile as the rest of their group stood next to her. The boy named Stiles gave a wide grin and ran towards the girl quickly picking her up and spinning her around as said girl squealed and laughed. Both Derek and Scott made their way over. Scott ran over to a short haired brunette and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"All right that's enough Stiles, or else Jackson is going to rip off your hands." Derek said with a chuckle as he patted Stiles's back.

"It's alright Hale, I know that this boy has no chance with Lydia." Jackson said with smug grin on his face

"Hey just because I wasn't able to get her during my High School times doesn't mean anything! Remember I still have my fifteen year plan going Whittmore!" Stile snapped back with a grin of his own.

"Oh sweetie I think you and I both know that you won't have a chance." Lydia said as she gave a quick peck to Stile's cheek.

"Way to ruin a guys dream Lyds!" Stiles whined causing everyone to chuckle. Ever since Lydia and Stiles spent an entire summer of their Junior year doing an Internship together the two became incredibly close, like brother and sister.

"I am so ready for graduation!" A blonde haired girl who was piggy backing a tall, silent African American boy also known as Erica and Boyd who have been dating since Sophomore year.

"Me too!" A baby faced, curly haired boy said with a smile.

"Hey listen Issac and I gotta get going or else mom is going to get our heads since she has a crap load of preparations to go through for later on tonight." Derek said as he checked his phone.

"You guys are coming to the party right?" Issac asked. A chorus of "Yes" and "Hell yes!" rang from their group of friends.

"All right well we gotta get going." Derek said.

"Oh hey Derek do you think you can meet me at the lake after you go home like lets say around 3:30?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah sure, I will see you then." and with a quick goodbye both boys left.

"Yeah we gotta get going too!" And soon everyone dispersed going to their houses until only Lydia, Jackson, and Scott were left.

"Are you finally going to tell him?"

STILES POV

"Are you finally going to tell him?" I heard Lydia say behind me. I turned too see that Scott, Jackson and her were looking at me expectantly.

"I think its time, I mean if he doesn't feel the same which is probably for sure at least I am telling him my feelings, I've had them since Freshman year and we're done with High School already, I have been building the courage to do so, so why not now?" I said.

"I guess it is about time." Jackson said. Still after all these years I could still never wrap around my head how him and I actually became good friends that I was able to tell him that I was gay and tell him the person I was in love with for three years, despite his assholeness and his holier than thou attitude Jackson could be a good friend when he wanted to be. For years I never understood how Danny could be friends with someone like him, but after him and I talked, also helped him win Lydia back I finally understood.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Scott asked, my best friend since I was in diapers said with a shrug.

"Um, he ends up hating me and all these ten years of friendship go down the drain." I said.

"Oh stop being so damn negative. Your his best friend I doubt he would end your friendship just because you told him you have a crush on him." Lydia said with a shrug.

"Little crush? More like a love like no other." Scott snickered.

"Haha your hilarious." Stiles growled. "Thanks guys I guess its now or never isn't?" I said with a sigh.

"Go get em tiger!" Lydia said with a light smile. With a quick kiss to Lydia's cheek and a nod good-bye to the boys Stiles made his way to his beloved Jeep to meet the boy he loved at the Lake.

* * *

NORMAL POV

The sound of a car door slamming made Stiles turn around a wide grin spreading across his face as Derek made his way towards him, and he swears that the moment Derek sent a smile in his direction his breath caught in his throat.

"Hey Sourwolf!" Stiles greeted with a wide grin.

"I told you to stop calling me that, you idiot!" Derek growled as he nudged Stiles in the shoulder as he sat down next to the energetic boy. For a while both boys merely looked at the light a small smile gracing their lips as the enjoyed the sounds of rushing water and the occasional chirp of birds.

"Can you believe that we already finished high school?" Stiles asked with a sigh as he turned to look at the boy next to him.

"No, it seems like a lie. It seems like only yesterday you were crying when I took your chocolate chip cookie back in the third grade." Derek said with a smirk on to have it turn into a laugh when Stile gave a squawk and punched him in the shoulder.

"Liar! From what I remember you're the one that begged me to give you a piece!" Stiles said with a laugh.

"Eight years it seems like a lie." Derek said with a small smile.

"Yep." Stiles said.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Derek asked as he turned to look at Stiles who gave a slight twitch. Once the question left Derek's mouth Stiles began to sweat nervously, fighting a battle in his head on how to tell Derek he loved him.

"Y-You know I never really got to tell you how much I appreciate our friendship." Stiles began.

"What are you talking ab-"

"No really, you know..the whole thing that happened when my mom passed away I-I wouldn't have snapped out of it if it weren't for you and Scott. Well mostly you, sure Scott helped in not talking about it, but you, you helped me talk about it and let my feelings go. You always stood by my side; even when I acted like a little shit-head." Stiles said as he turned into the emerald green eyes specked with blue, the eyes he could always get lost in.

"So Thank you Derek." Stiles said with a smile.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? Because I will kick your ass if I wasted all that gas for you to tell me what I already know!" Derek said jokingly as he gave a nudge to Stiles who was still looking at the ground.

"Hey Stiles you know you're my best friend." Derek said looking at the still quiet Stiles.

"I-I know, a-and as your best friend I can't lie to you anymore." Stiles said softly taking a deep breath. At this Derek's face turned from amusement to one of worry.

"Stiles are you okay? Is there something wrong? Are you si-"

"I'm in love with you." Stiles blurted as he turned to look at Derek and without out thinking he pressed his lips against Derek's for a split second before he was roughly pushed away. Stiles quickly stepped back looking towards the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry! I didn't know what I was thi-"

"Disgusting." Immediately Stiles froze his eyes widening when those words filled with such malice reached his ears.

"Wha-?" Stiles looked up only to have a fist collide with his face.

"Disgusting! I'm not gay!" Derek roared as he let his fist fly again with such force it knocked the still shocked Stiles to the ground.

"Der-" Stiles only let out a pain groaned when Derek sent a foot flying to his stomach. "Der-" Stiles only got a fist to the face twice. Tears blurred his vision, but not from the pain of the kicks and fist, but from the pain within his heart. He felt himself get grabbed by the front of his shirt and he could only flinch at the burning disgust and fury that shown in those emerald eyes that he adored.

"You are disgusting! After all these years you have been a fag! You disgust me! I hate you, you fucking disgusting fag!" And with a spit to the face Derek roughly shoved Stiles back to the ground and with one last heated look he quickly turned on his heels and climbed into his car speeding away. Stiles laid on the ground stunned tears falling freely as he curled himself into a ball. His chest hurt, everything hurt. How could he have been so stupid in telling him! How could he have been so stupid in giving him a kiss? HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN SO STUPID IN NOT ASKING HOW HE FELT ABOUT HOMOSEXUALS? Derek's malice filled voice rang inside Stiles head as he spat all those horrid things at him. Especially the word _'Disgusting'_ rang clearly in his head almost as if Derek was screaming it over and over in a chant. Stiles laid there on the ground, the pain in his heart overruled the pain of bruises. He never thought that he would feel such pain again after the lost of his beloved mother, but he was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

* * *

GRADUATION

The stadium in which all the seniors had graduated from Beacon Hills was bustling with screams, chatters and flashing lights as the parent of the students ran to catch their son or daughter who had just graduated. Scott, Allison, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Lydia all stood in a big group talking to each other excitedly.

"Have any of you guys seen Stiles?" Scott asked as he looked for his energetic friend.

"No, come to think of it I didn't even see him throughout the ceremony..actually not even Derek either." Erica said. Scott, Jackson and Lydia shot a look to one another but quickly looked away.

"They are probably here looking for us, and you know it was hard to find each other imagine Stiles Stilinski trying to look for us right now." Lydia said.

"Yeah you're right, maybe we should go ahead and head our way to Derek's place." Boyd said as he grabbed Erica's hand.

"Sounds great! I'm going to text the spazz and tell him to go to his house first, because knowing him he won't know what to wear the party and I will meet you guys there." Lydia said. Everyone gave a nod and quickly gave each other a quick good-bye while Lydia made her way towards her car. She hadn't seen Stiles at the ceremony and she couldn't help but get a bad feeling in her gut that something went wrong. She got a quick glimpse of Derek, but he had immediately left and she thought of it as he went home early to finish the preparations for the party. Before she knew it she was at Stiles house and noticed that his Jeep was in the driveway. Lydia quickly exited her car and made her way towards the front door and quickly knocked.

"Stiles?" Lydia called out as she tapped on the door. "Stiles?" She called out again as she tapped on the door harder.

"Stiles open the damn door I know you are in there and unless you wa-" Lydia's words halted and her eyes widened when the door slowly opened and revealed Stiles beat up face. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and bloodshot as if he had been crying the whole day. His normally pale face was even paler and the bright purple bruises shown on his cheeks neck and forehead and his lip was split.

"Oh god Stiles, W-What happened?" Lydia cried as she cradled Stiles face in her hands as tears pricked her face. "W-Who did this to you?" She cried as she stepped inside.

"I think the worst that could have happen Lyds was him just severing our ten years of friendship." Stiles whispered. Lydia's face turned to one of confusion before she put a hand to her mouth.

"D-Derek d-d-did this?" She asked softly. Stiles looked up at her, his usual whiskey colored eyes that shown with mischief and were always so expressive were now empty voids. His voice was hollow.

"Yeah..he..I told him how I felt and I was so stupid! I told him how I felt and kissed him Lyds! I-I-I ruined everything! I-I lost my best friend because I couldn't keep my mouth shut! I didn't even ask him how he felt about homosexuals a-a-and he ju-" Lydia quickly wrapped Stiles in her arms as he broke down. Lydia's own tears cascaded down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Derek, Derek fucking Hale had done this.

"He called me disgusting." Stiles whispered in chocked sobs as he clung tighter to Lydia. Lydia froze as those words resonated in her ears.

"W-What?"

"D-Derek called me d-disgusting and a f-fag." Stiles cried as he clutched tighter onto Lydia who was at lost for words, but slowly an anger burned through her, a rage so profound she was plotting ways to kills Derek motherfucking Hale.

"That's why you weren't at the ceremony." Lydia whispered. Stiles pulled back and shook his head his breath hitching as sobs racked his body.

"I-I asked my dad to g-go ahead and talk to the principal in not letting me go and just to give me my diploma. He took one look at me and agreed although he's at the station right now." Stiles whispered.

"You told your dad?"

"N-No I just told him I was running my mouth as usual and that I got beat up for it. I mean I was glad he was here cause I had a panic attack." Stiles said with a dry chuckle. "It's not a complete lie." He whispered. Lydia looked at Stiles and could only see a broken shell of a man that was once so strong. His eyes were looking at her, but it was as if he was not really seeing her. Everything in him screamed defeat, he looked like a boy who had lost everything.

"It hurts Lyds." Stiles whispered as he looked at Lydia. Her eyes widened as she saw hollowed eyes. "It hurts so much. Why does it hurt this bad? Why did he decide to rip my heart in two? I can't breath Lyds, It's like I can't feel anything! It hurts so much." Stiles wailed as he faced Lydia. And Lydia could no longer keep the tears at bay and she grabbed a hold of Stiles and he clutched her tight.

"It hurts Lyds...it can rival the pain I felt when my mom died." Stiles cried. "I don't know how to make it go away." Lydia merely clutched to him tighter. Lydia was an intelligent woman, she graduated as Valedictorian at her school, but this? This..no intelligence could fix this. And Lydia hated it. She didn't know how to fix a broken heart. She didn't know how take this pain away, and she feared nothing could take this pain away and her fury burned! Her blood was boiling and she itched to ripped the head of the one responsible friend or not. Derek Hale would pay.

* * *

Lydia made her way towards the Hale house, she had left Stiles with a pain in her heart. Once she parked the car she quickly got out and stormed towards the front door. She knew that she looked like shit, but her once in her life Lydia Martin didn't give a fuck. The one thing that was in her mind and wanted to make a fantasy was her hands around Derek Hales throat squeezing it tightly. She barged in panting heavily and didn't even register the startled looks that everyone was giving her.

"Lydia darling?" Lydia heard Derek's mother ask, but Lydia merely paid her any attention and her enraged eyes swept across the room until she found her target who was most likely talking to Scott and Allison before she barged in. His eyes went to one of concern as he looked at her. That only enraged her further, _How the fuck could he look like that when he beat the crap out of the boy who confessed his love for him!_ Lydia stomped towards them, murder clearly evident in her eyes.

"Lydia are you al-" Derek didn't have time to finish his sentence before Lydia threw her fist out at his face with all the force she could muster. Lydia gave a wild grin when she heard a satisfying crunch that was clearly his nose.

"LYDIA?!" Jackson yelled, but Lydia didn't hear anything nor registered him all she wanted was Derek Hale dead at her feet. Before she could punch the stunned Derek Jackson quickly grabbed a hold of her and she immediately began struggling.

"Lydia what the fuck?" Derek said as he cradled his broken nose, his older sister Laura running to his aid.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU BEAT YOUR BEST FRIEND UP OF TEN YEAR ALL BECAUSE HE TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW BROKEN HE IS RIGHT NOW?! HOW COULD YOU CALL HIM DISGUSTING AND A FAG?! Lydia screeched. Immediately everyone froze and all turned to look at Derek.

"Derek i-is that true?" Laura asked.

"Yeah so?" Derek said as he pressed a napkin to his bloody nose.

"SO? SO? THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOTTA SAY? YOU RIPPED HIS HEART OUT YOU ASSHOLE!" Lydia yelled.

"How could you beat up Stiles?!" Scott yelled in fury.

"Because I'm not gay! He fucking kissed me! I'm no fu-" Once again Derek couldn't finish anything before Jackson sent a fist flying to his face causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

"Stile fucking loved you man, and you beat him up?! Even for you that is fucked up!" Jackson said venomously. "You sicken me Hale." Jackson spat.

"How could you do that?" Laura asked. Derek just gave a grunt.

"You know what this is my graduation party, now that you've ruined it I'm going upstairs to my room." Derek said and he turned around to head up the stairs.

"He said the pain he's feeling could rival the pain he felt when his mother died." Lydia snarled. "How does that make you feel? You're the one that cause him this pain. You know how he was like when his mother died, I bet you could only imagine how he will be now." Lydia growled. Derek stopped in his tracks his eyes widening as those words hit his ears.

"He said that?" Scott asked in a soft voice. Lydia turned to look at Scott and her eyes softened.

"H-He needs you Scott." Lydia said. Scott clenched his fists before he turned to look at Derek, his best friend of ten years.

"You're dead to me know Hale." Scott spat with such coldness that it sent shivers down Derek's spine. And with one last hateful glare in Derek's direction Scott ran towards his car with Allison right behind him.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Hale but we're going to go." Erica said and slowly everyone left all looking towards Derek with hate.

"You know I was always wary of you I felt like I could never trust you, but Stiles made me think otherwise. He was the one that always put in a good word for you, but I guess I was right in the end. You are nothing but dirt beneath my feet." And with that Lydia walked out of the house with Jackson in tow. The door shut behind them and Talia turned to look at her son with fury.

"How could you do that to Stiles?! Stiles of all people?" His mother yelled, but Derek merely ignored her and continued up the stairs. "You better and go apologize to him!" All that was replied was a slam of the door.

After Scott and the others visited him Stiles asked them all to just leave him alone for a few days as he needed to get himself together. Derek hadn't seen any of his old friends and if the saw him the merely gave him a glare and ignored him. He saw the Sheriff and thought that he would also glare at him but to his surprised he merely asked him when he would be passing by in which Derek responded he didn't know. Throughout the week Scott and the other have tried to message Stiles but he didn't answer. Derek knew that something was wrong when he saw the gloomy faces of his friends. He had been trying to muster up what he could possibly to apologize to Stiles. It wasn't until he was at the store in the cereal aisle when he heard the older women talking and what they said made the cereal he was holding fall to the floor.

Stiles Stilinski had left Beacon Hills without a trace.

* * *

 **This is my very first Sterek Fanfiction I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
